


Now or never.

by Justforbad_bros



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teacher!Kuroo, bokuto acts in good faith, daichi is soft, kuroo is thirsty for handsome boy, punk!daichi, shy nerd kuroo, very flirty and touchy daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforbad_bros/pseuds/Justforbad_bros
Summary: This fic is inspired by Finn's beautiful art (that can be found here: https://twitter.com/finnthebunneh/status/1175548401326444545?s=19 ). I just want to thank you, Finn, for everything you create, your art is beautiful and you never cease to amaze me with your creativity, talent and hard work. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.I hope you like this little thing. Ily <3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143





	Now or never.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnthebunneh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnthebunneh/gifts).



> This fic is inspired by Finn's beautiful art (that can be found here: https://twitter.com/finnthebunneh/status/1175548401326444545?s=19 ). I just want to thank you, Finn, for everything you create, your art is beautiful and you never cease to amaze me with your creativity, talent and hard work. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.   
> I hope you like this little thing. Ily <3

Kuroo was absolutely exhausted. He loved his work but he couldn’t deny how tiring it was; not because of his students - the class of this year was full of brilliant minds with only a few kids more lively than the others and they always helped him having a good laugh even after 4 hours of lesson. Nah, the real problem was the principal: he apparently couldn’t stand Kuroo. But there wasn’t really a reason? Kuroo tried in every way to make him like him: he showed his best behavior, he volunteered to coach the volleyball team, he even tried to tame his hair, to look less like an hooligan - with no success (Kenma assured him, with an unnerving dead stare, that the only way to resolve his problem was shaving his hair. _Really helpful, Kenma._ ) - but nothing. And today, after hours of lessons, the principal called him to his office to scold him because the volleyball team kept loosing. The poor Tetsurou tried to explain that his kids were new to the sport and they were trying really hard to improve and adjusting themselves while creating a balanced team. But the guy didn’t seem to hear him, keeping yelling at him the same thing over and over again. So yes, Kuroo was exhausted. Exhausted and angry. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice he walked into a street he’d never been before. Waking up from his daydream, he didn’t panicked, choosing instead to enjoy the view. The street had different kind of trees, craft shops, cafes and _Oh, a bookstore._ It was exactly what he needed. He loved bookstores – well, he was a certified nerd, so _of course he loved bookstores_ \- especially if they were big; he adored loosing himself in the sections, surrounded by books, he loved touching them and he always ended up buying _tons_ at a time: lots of books meant lots of different exciting experiences and he couldn’t afford to miss them. 

So he decided to go in; crazy shopping would be a great way to cheer him up. A bell ringed at his entrance: he looked around but no one was near there, So he started looking around undisturbed. There were only a few people and a yellow light warmed the atmosphere; the place was big and even if the finely decorated wood bookshelves suggested that it was an old shop, the books exposed at the entrance showed that they keep it updated. 

He was absorbed, looking for some book, when he felt something warm next to him. Unexpectedly, someone cleared their throat, startling him. He turned around to glare at the person who scared him, only to find two big doe eyes and an ‘up for no good’ grin staring at him.

“Can I help you?”

_Too close_

Kuroo stepped back, taking a calming breath, and the other man chuckled - a low rumble that moved something in Tetsurou’s stomach.

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to scare you”

_Oh sure you didn’t_

“What are you looking for?” the man asked, taking another step in his direction

_So close. So… warm?_

“Ah… uhm, yeah, I was looking for nothing in particular, but now that I’m thinking about it I need this new chemistry manual”

He took a piece of paper from his bag with the manual’s name and showed it to the guy. While he was concentrated thinking where the book could be, Tetsurou took the chance to study him better. His presence seemed cacophonic compared to the austere bookshop. He’d never seen so many piercings together and up close: his ears were full of them, they were different colors and he had a pendent too; he had also different rings in his hands and a black leather collar hugged nicely his neck. His _really_ _thick_ neck. He suddenly asked himself how it would be like having his fingers in the tight space in between.

_What the fuck is wrong with me???_

“Oh yeah, it’s in that shelf up there. I’ll take the stairs...”

Testurou saw something almost shining inside the other’s mouth

_Is that…_

“… or I can climb on those broad shoulders of yours”

Kuroo hadn’t the time to register that yes, that guy had a piercing on his tongue, because he was too busy at short-circuiting. He started emitting some sort of chocking sounds. The man chuckled shamelessly and left him there, dying of embarrassment.

_Get a grip Tetsurou!!_

The other returned, a grin on his face. He was holding the stairs with one hand and the sleeveless t-shirt showed off perfectly his biceps. Kuroo had to admit that they were absolutely impressive. He stopped in front of him, _too close –_ again, put the stairs down and then placed an hand on Tetsurou hips, pushing him gently away.

_AAAaaaaaaahhh what’s happening here???!!_

The other must have noticed his frustration because his grin grew wider. With an amused expression he climbed the stairs to take the book. His shirt was masterfully punctured to show his back, and at the view Kuroo’s mouth went absurdly dry. Also an hint of black ink could be seen on the man’s hip. A lot of information to take all together.

“There you go”

Said the other handling him the book. Kuroo took it, not feeling ready to talk. They stared at each other in silence, a silence that grew more and more awkward, until the employee finally broke it:

“Ahem, do you need something else?”

Did Kuroo need something else? Probably not. But he didn’t want to leave either. He was fascinated by that man, but he didn’t even know why. He emanated the aura of the rough sea, strong and untamable. But he also seemed so kind. Kuroo felt caught up and undeniably attracted by it. He wanted to know how it felt underwater, so his mouth moved before he could think better:

“Yes, I need a book!” he exclaimed ”Uhm…”

“Obviously” the other snorted

_Good job Tetsurou. What do I need?! Come on brain, think of something… AH!_

“Owls!”

When he realized he screamed the thing, it was too late. The guy’s expression shifted from shocked to amused in a split of a second.

“Owls?”

“Yes! An illustrated book about owls, the name should be “Our most charming birds”, or something like that”

“Oh, is that for you?”

“No, no it’s a gift for my friend, he loves owls…”

The other hummed, not trying to hide his smile: “I don’t think we have it. Let me take a look, but I think we’ll have to order it. Wait a moment for me.”

Kuroo nodded, watching the other disappear again. His eyes were captured by the way the other swayed his hips while walking, thing that lead his gaze to his…

_Oh my God. That ass._

Rarely Kuroo had seen a full, round and perfect butt like that. It was unfair to have so much attractiveness all packed in one man. His daydream was disturbed, once again, by the other appearance. He looked at him with an apologetic expression:

“I was right, we don’t have it here, but we can order it if you want!”

“Of course!” he answered, maybe too eagerly. The other man chuckled at his enthusiasm and made a gesture to follow him. He sat behind the desk and started typing on the computer.

“Ok! I need your name for the order and if you leave me your phone number I can text you when it arrives, if you want.”

_Smooth_

Kuroo smiled and wrote his name and his number on the paper the other handled him, then he shoved it back in the employer’s hand grinning widely.

“Tetsurou”, he said, rolling every letter in his tongue like he was tasting something delicious, “such a nice name”

Kuroo’s grin slipped in an awkward chuckle, his hand scratching the back of his neck. He stuttered a _Thank you_ and the other snickered, clearly amused by the whole situation. Kuroo needed air to clear his mind.

“So, ehm, see you soon, I guess”

“Bye Tetsurou”

His voice sounding sweet and playful at the same time, Kuroo made an awkward gesture to return the salute and rushed outside. He stomped away, completely shocked by how embarrassing and bumbling he had been. 

“Aargh I didn’t even ask for his name! I’m such an idiot!”

He yelled out loud, frustration pouring out of him. His self-deprecation was interrupted by a buzz in his pocked. It was a text, two words:

**From Unknown:**

Sawamura Daichi

He turns around and sees the employee - Sawamura Daichi, leaning on the bookshop’s door, grinning and waving at him.

Tetsurou wanted to sink into an hole.

\----------

“… and he heard me!” Kuroo said putting both his hands on his face

“Oh my god bro, how can you be so lame?”

“I KNOW?! HOW???” 

Kuroo said, gesturing widely. He and Bokuto were having a walk at the park, and they were making so much noise that a mother and her child turned to their direction to see the source of that ruckus, watching them judgmentally. He didn’t care, he had to express his distress for being so lame, it was so unlike him. He was supposed to be smooth, damn it!

“He might have some superpowers! What did he do after?”

“He grinned and waved at me”

His friend roared in laughter: “Oh my god, that’s gold. I want to meet this guy!”

Kuroo glared at him, how could he laugh at his tragedies. The audacity.

“But I mean, It’s not that bad” he said while wiping a tear “Well, yes it is. BUT! See the positive part of it: this guy has the hots for you”

“Nah, I don’t think so. I think he’s like this with everyon- Oh shit it’s him!”

“Where?”

He motioned to his left, right behind Bokuto.

“Ohh is he the one with that blondie there?”

_Blondie?_

Kuroo hadn’t noticed the guy next to Sawamura. He was talking animatedly, with his arm on the other’s shoulders and was leaning really close to his face. It wasn’t clear why, but that irritated Kuroo, more than it should have.

_Keep it together, Tetsurou! You only met him three days ago. Don’t act stupidly._

But he couldn’t stop himself, so he looked at them, studying the guy more attentively. While he was doing so the blondie turned in his direction, catching him in the act, and without breaking eye contact he whispered something in Sawamura’s ear. Suddenly the other turned and looked at him. The world stilled for a second, until Sawamura freed himself from his friend’s grip and walked in Kuroo’s direction, with a big smile on his face.

“Hey Tetsurou”

Kuroo sucked a sharp breath and Bokuto didn’t even try to hide his snickering.

“H-hey!”

He managed to say, and his friend looked at him in disbelief: Kuroo Tetsurou reduced like that? Unbelievable. Torn between laughing out loud at his friend and helping him out from his misery, he decided for the latter for Kuroo’s sake.

“Kuroo! Why don’t you introduce me to your friend!”

“Sawamura, this is Bokuto”

“Call me Daichi, nice to meet you!” He extended a hand that Bokuto took eagerly.

“Oh, are you _That_ Sawamura?”

He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Kuroo almost yelped, _almost_.

_YOU DUMB OWL. I’M GONNA KILL YOU._

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, this nerd here wouldn’t stop talking about a certain hot librarian, with-OUCH”

Kuroo hit his arm really hard and glared at him; ignoring his friend’s hissing and cursing, he turned to Sawamura to see the magnitude of the damage. He was expecting to find the other bent in laughter, instead he found Daichi’s dark eyes looking intensely at him. With a mischievous voice the guy said:

“Mm, is that so?”

Kuroo wanted to say something, but nothing reasonable came to his mind. Just when he started stuttering some nonsense the blondie that earlier was with Daichi, joined them, hopping next to Sawamura and breaking the atmosphere. Kuroo was immensely grateful for that.

“Hello!”

“Hey, hey hey! What do we have here?”

“Bokuto, this is my friend Terushima Yuji”

_Friend. He is a friend. Tetsurou, you may actually have a chance._

“You forgot to say that I’m your _dearest_ friend, Daichi”

“Ah, I think you have to beat Suga for that title, and you know how territorial he is”

His friend - _Yay Friend!_ \- Terushima made a terrified face, and muttered something that sounded like “I don’t want to be beaten up”

Bokuto intervened: “Damn, that Suga must be really something to terrify you that way”

“DUDE, he really is! Once he punched a guy for – “

They started chatting amicably and Kuroo let his mind wander. First he observed Terushima: the guy was completely absorbed in his story, gesturing enthusiastically with his hands; his ears were both full of earrings, just like Daichi’s and he had a big yellow dragon tattooed on his left arm.

_That must’ve hurt_

Admiration flooded in Kuroo, he liked tattoos but he’d never bear all that pain for doing one. Then he turned, giving his full attention to Daichi: he was wearing a really large black shirt that showed his collarbone and he looked absurdly good in it; he didn’t have a chocker this time but instead wore a tiny chain with a silver feather that, Kuroo noticed, matched the pendent on his ear. He was watching his friend with a smile and soft eyes that warmed Tetsurou’s heart. Also, a part of him wished to be the object that expression. Bokuto’s voice startled him, so he turned to see what all that ruckus was about.

“Ooh, you both have a piercing on your tongue!! Nice! How come?”

Terushima was grinning ear to ear: “Daichi was curious about it, also undecided if doing it or not, so I told him I could help him showing how it feels like, if you know what I mean”

He winked at Bokuto, who, judging from his confused expression, clearly didn’t know what he meant.

“Yes, and I laughed at his face.” Intervened Daichi

“...yeah. Our boy here is hard to get”

“Really?”

Kuroo exclaimed without thinking, and the look that Daichi gave him after that made his blood freeze in his veins. But Terushima answered him, ignoring the mood shift:

“Absolutely! I’ve seen him refusing or flipping off a lot of hot guys. He’s a diamond and he knows it.”

He said nuzzling his friend’s neck. Daichi planted a hand on his face and shoved him away.

“He convinced me in doing it and I did. End of the story. It’s late, we have to go. It was nice to meet you, Bokuto”. Then he looked at Kuroo with an unreadable expression: “Bye Kuroo.” And walked away, dragging his friend with him.

_Kuroo? NO, NO, NO, NO_

Acting on instinct Kuroo moved forward and grabbed his arm. Daichi turned sharply and Tetsurou stilled for a moment, not really sure of what to do next. Then an apology escaped from his lips, and at the “I’m sorry” Daichi left Terushima’s arm and turned completely to Kuroo.

“For what?” his tone serious.

“I didn’t mean to upset you with that question, I- I was, _I am_ , genuinely curious about you, I want to know more about you. But I’m deeply sorry if I’ve been inappropriate”

At that simple, yet heartfelt, explanation Daichi’s expression softened and an hint of pink colored his cheeks. Abruptly, he lifted himself on his toes and kissed Tetsurou’s cheek.

“I forgive you”

He smiled, and with that he went away, leaving the poor guy stunned and unable to move, _again_.

“Yes.”

“Uh?”

“This guy _definitely_ has the hots for you.”

Bokuto said, tone wise like someone who has all the knowledge of the world. Kuroo was still skeptical about it and he was also reminded of what his friend had done earlier:

“How could you tell him that I never stop talking about him?! You traitor!!” he hit Bokuto on the head

“STOP HITTING ME! I WAS TRYING TO HELP!”

“HOW?”

“HOW IS THAT GUY SUPOOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU’RE INTRESTED IN HIM IF YOU ONLY KEEP STUTTERING WHEN YOU’RE AROUND HIM??”

_Well. He’s got a point._

\----------

He turned the corner and stopped abruptly at the sight above him. Sawamura and Terushima were at the front of the bookstore: the blondie was laying on the doorframe, but Daichi was crouched a few feet away with a black cat at his feet. It was playfully biting his hand, then it laid on the ground exposing his belly for Daichi to rub it. A dopey smile adorned Tetsurou’s face at that scene; he had never seen a stray cat being so at ease with a human in order to behave like that. Kuroo believed that cats had a sense for people: you have to be chosen by them and they expose themselves if, and only IF, you deserve it. _Daichi must be a good and trustworthy guy, he thought_. But as much as he wanted to stay there and look at them a little more, sooner or later he had to move. So he moved forward, trying to be as silent as possible to not disturb them, but the cat instantly lifted his head from the ground, looked at him and ran away. The two boys turned to him as well, and a beautiful smile appeared in Sawamura’s face.

Encouraged by it Kuroo walked to them raising his hands and smiling sheepishly:

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt you”

Daichi laughed “Aw, how sweet of you” and gestured him to follow inside the shop.

Kuroo sent a quick _Hey_ in Terushim’s direction and he winked at him in response, grinning widely. 

_What game is this guy playing at?!_

He gave little thought on that, concentrating not to mess up the upcoming conversation with the handsome guy ahead of him.

“That kitty is adorable”

“Thank you, she’s a stray” a soft smile curled his lips “I found her when she was little, stuck in some plastic rings, meowling so loud that I went out of the shop to see what was happening. I freed her and from that moment she keeps coming here, so I make sure to always have some food for her. I call her Amber for the color of her eyes.” He locked eyes with Kuroo and added “You know, lately they remind me of yours”

It was something simple, yet the way he said it, his face, his eyes, his smile, made it seem like the most romantic thing in the world.

_Oh my god he is just too cute for this world._

_“S_ o you think about me too?”

Daichi chuckled, not taken aback by the other’s question; he leaned on the counter and said with a low voice:

“You can say so”

Kuroo’s heart was bursting with happiness. He couldn’t speak out of fear of the high pinched sound that he was sure would’ve left him. So they stared at each other, smiling, a light blush on their cheeks, until someone coughed, waking them up from their daydream.

“Wow, Daichi, I’ve never thought you’d like this type”

_When did he entered?! And WOW, RUDE._

“Teru, don’t you have that thing to go to?” Sawamura said, clearly annoyed

“No, nothing that requires my presence. This show is better than anything else.”

“I think you’re forgetting something… _Yuji_ ” now his tone shifted to something almost _threatening._

“Ooooh _that_ thing! Yeah, yeah thank you for reminding me, Daichi. And you…” he stopped and stared at Kuroo “Seems unbelievable but maybe you can do it.” He patted his shoulder and went away, missing Daichi’s eye rolling.

“Excuse him, he’s a little… I don’t even know how to describe him, honestly” his tone was exasperated, but his eyes spoke fondness

_Soft_

Kuroo chuckled

“Don’t worry, I’ve handled worse”

Daichi raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t comment any further.

“There’s your book. Do you want me to wrap it up?”

“Yes, please. Don’t make some elaborate wrapping though, the guy will destroy it in a blink of an eye, it would be a waste of energy”

Daichi snorted “Is it for your friend Bokuto, then?”

“Ah! I don’t know how you figure it out so fast, I mean he’s a chill guy”

Sawamura laughed heartedly and Kuroo felt warmness all over him. He took some wrapping paper from under the counter and started working on it, smile never leaving his face.

_C’mon Tetsurou, now is the moment. Now or never._

“Say, Sawamura” the other hummed in response “Would- would you like to go out with me?”

His voice raised a little bit at the end and Sawamura stilled and his incredibly large eyes widened, but Tetsurou couldn’t see them because he was still looking at the book in his hands. After a moment of silence, he started wrapping the book again. “No mice words, uh? Straight to the point. I don’t know why I thought you’d be a smooth talker” amusement clear in his voice.

“That’s what you do to me”

Kuroo said lowering his voice, leaning a bit more on the counter and adding as seductively as possible: “You make me stuttering a mess, Daichi”

Finally, Daichi lifted his head and now Kuroo could see that beautiful face adorned with an absurdly cute pink blush.

“Yes. I’ll go out with you”

A moment was needed for the news to sink in and then:

“Really?”

He was so loud he made Sawamura flinch, seductiveness entirely gone. But Daichi laughed again and he couldn’t care less about anything else that wasn’t that rich sound.

“Yes, yes. For real.”

_Woooooooooooooooho_

“Great! I’m gonna pick you up on Friday at 7 pm, text me your address!”

Kuroo bounced happily to the door. He couldn’t stop smiling, but just when he was going out Sawamura called him.

“Tetsurou!”

“Yes?”

“You’re forgetting your book!"

_Goddammit._

_\----------_

“How do I look, Bo?”

“You’re hot!”

Kuroo snorted: “Thanks, but you always say that.”

“Because it’s true!”

An heavy sigh escaped Kuroo’s lips so he turned to the other person in the room:

“Akaashi, please be honest”

“I hate to say that, but you look really good Kuroo-san. I think you’re being too nervous about this date, relax a little”

“That’s the worst thing to say when someone is nervous, y’know?”

“I’m glad to help” he smirked. “But seriously, why are you so anxious?”

“Because I don’t want to mess this up!”

“You won’t!” Bokuto exclaimed, patting Kuroo’s shouder: “Bro, he already agreed to go out with you, that means he likes you!”

“Koutarou’s right, he already got a glimpse of your personality and he agreed. The guy doesn’t get scared easily.”

“Rude.”

Akaashi snorted.

“Aghaashee you should’ve seen him, he was soooo embarrassing”

“I wish I was there”

“Jeez guys, thanks for the boost of confidence”

Akaashi patted his shoulder and said, with a reassuring tone, “Don’t worry Kuroo-san, it’ll be okay. Now put your coat and go, it’s getting late.”

Kuroo nodded, not completely sure about the truth of the other’s assumption, but he put his coat on anyway and headed outside, leaving his friends in the apartment.

“Hey Keiji, do you want to mess up Kuroo’s bed?”

“Our apartment is the next door, Koutarou.”

Bokuto leaned next to his boyfriend’s ear and with a low, pleading tone said “C’mon babe, it’s time that this bed sees a little bit of action”

Akaashi snorted: “You’re terrible. Let’s go”

He grabbed his arm, but instead of heading to Kuroo’s bedroom he went to the exit door, ignoring his boyfriend’s whines.

He respected Kuroo, but he would never tell that to his face.

\----------

He was waiting in front of Sawamura’s place outside the car, the light inside the hall informing him of the other’s presence. Daichi closed the door, going down the stairs; when he saw Kuroo he stopped for a second, looking like something had hit him.

_Did he forget something?_

But then he reached him with a smile on his face. And of course, _of course_ the guy would wear a leather jacket in an autumn chilly night, while Kuroo already had an heavy coat and a scarf.

“Hey”

Kuroo opened the door for him “Hello, would you get in so we can start our magical date?”

The boy muttered “sap” between chuckles but obediently got into the car. Kuroo jogged around the vehicle and smiling brightly he closed the door and drove off. He could feel Daichi’s amused gaze on him and that made his heart flutter in excitement.

“So, where are we going?”

“Ah-ah, not telling.”

The boy snorted, then suddenly went serious:

“Isn’t that under this good man appearance there’s a serial killer? Are you going to cut me into pieces and sell me at the black market?”

Kuroo laughed, an ugly hyena laugh that could startle the dead. It caused an initial reaction of surprise in Sawamura, but it changed soon into something soft and the shorter man begun chuckling too. Kuroo sighed amusedly and wiped a tear.

“Man, you sure have a wild imagination. But no, the only thing I can, or at least I try to kill, it’s ignorance” 

At Daichi’s curious look, with his head lightly tilted, that made him look like a confused dog – _Cute_ – he promptly answered:

“I’m a high school teacher.”

“Ooh, I guess it fits you. Should I start calling you Kuroo- _sensei_?”

Sawamura said, while leaning in his space. The poor Tetsurou had heard that word thousands times in his life, but in that moment, from that mouth, with that voice, that word stirred something low down in his stomach and he could already feel the heat going to his face.

“NO, no, no. It’s really not necessary.”

“Alright, alright. I won’t do it… for now.” He chuckled

_God, he’s a menace._

_“_ Tell me then, how is teaching?”

They fell into an easy conversation, Kuroo telling him about his students, the funniest moment with them – he also talked about his principal and how stressful it was dealing with him, so Daichi told him about his high school years. He was just finishing a story about an accident involving the principal and his wig, when he was distracted by some sparkling multicolor lights; he turned to Kuroo who excitedly exclaimed:

“TADAAAAAAA! An amusement park! Do you like the idea?”

“I love it”

He said, smiling brightly and Tetsurou mentally patted his own shoulder for his good thinking. They parked and reached the entrance. Kuroo had already bought the tickets online, taking them from his pocket like a magician takes a card from his sleeve, earning another snort from the shorter man. When they entered, they wisely decided to go to the rollercoaster first and then going to eat something later. There was a height requirement sign at the rollercoaster’s entrance, and Kuroo had the great idea to make a joke about Sawamura’s height, a joke that granted him a glare and a direct hit to his arm. When their ride ended, Daichi was bent in laughter at the exit of the rollercoaster, trying desperately to catch his breath:

“I’ve never heard a man yelling like that. God, you were screaming like a girl”

“I was not!” the teacher pouted.

“Yes, you were” he wiped a tear away, “You even strangled my arm, I think you also left some marks, not that I mind…”

The boy smirked and Kuroo’s brain went instantly to all the places where he was dying to leave some marks. He abruptly stopped in his tracks and looked at Daichi, specifically at his neck. He was wearing a chocker again and it made his neck look elegant, but also so _juicy;_ then his gaze fell on the other’s jaw and he thought it would’ve been a good spot to leave a mark on – _hmm, really bitable_. He didn’t realize that he had moved closer the other man and was openly staring at him. Daichi was looking at him with an intense gaze and a light blush on his cheeks, but he didn’t say a word, just stood there letting the other going on with the creepy staring. Kuroo slowly lifted his hand and delicately brushed the other’s piercing with his finger, making him shiver; the multicolored light reflecting on the silver made the man looking like a vision, ethereal; he was smiling now and was absolutely beautiful. With the corner of his eye he could see Sawamura’s hand near his face but just when he had cupped his jaw and his thumb was almost brushing his chin, a group of kids ran by, and one of them accidentally pushed Kuroo forward making him loose balance and hitting his chin against Daichi’s forehead, all while the distracted kid was running away, yelling apologies.

“God, I’m really, really sorry. Did I hurt you?” he looked concerned

“Nah it’s fine, I got worse. And don’t apologize, it’s not even your fault! C’mon let’s get something to eat”

He extended his hand, grinning widely; Kuroo looked at it and was immediately possessed by an uncontrollable giddiness. He smiled and slowly grabbed it, not losing the chance to brush delicately the other’s fingers. They headed to the food area: there were lots of people and different big stands selling deliciousness; the smell in the air was so appealing to make them both salivate, but there was too much choice and Kuroo wasn’t sure of what he wanted, because everything looked amazing. But when he noticed that Sawamura was looking at one stand in particular, he promptly asked him:

“Ramen?”

The handsome man nodded eagerly and it was the only warning he had before being yanked forward and dragged to the stand by the other. They sat on one of the available tables and jumped into their meal, savoring every delicious bite. When they had finished, they stayed there, chatting comfortably about their lives, jobs, hobbies. It was getting easier for Kuroo to talk with Daichi, he stuttered less at his flirty comments and tried to compliment him more, thing that didn’t miss to make the other blush lightly every time, he noticed. He liked this boy: he wasn’t just an handsome body, but was also kind, generous, strong; from the things that he said, Tetsurou could tell that he was really caring of his friends as well and, last but not least, he was a volunteer at the animal shelter.

_How cute is that?! Are you even real Sawamura?_

“Do you want to go to the bumper cars?”

Kuroo asked, after seeing that an adorable couple was waiting for a table and they were the only ones that had already finished eating. Daichi was quick to agree and they left the table, that was snatched immediately by the couple. They decided to take two different cars, at the opposite side of the floor; they waited for the other people to settle in and before the starting bell ringed Daichi screamed:

“You don’t know what’s coming!”

_Well, challenge accepted Sawamura._

With the sound of the bell everything begun. Sawamura went directly in his direction but kuroo was quick to turn the other way, going around a group of kids that had already bumped on each other.

_Tsk. Amateurs._

Daichi was always behind him, so he turned his head and yelled:

“I didn’t know you liked my backside this much Sa’amura!”

Seeing the other reaction, sharp grin and determined expression, fired him up even more. He saw his chance: there were two unused cars, so he passed between them and steered at the last second, sending one of them directly on Sawamura; he had turned the game: he sneered sharply another time and charged to his prey’s side, hitting him with so much force that made him bump the car behind him. He laughed with gusto, but Daichi with an “we are not done yet” slalomed away. When he saw that Kuroo was following suit, he turned completely around the car and promptly hit the other’s front side. His yell of victory was covered by the trill of the bell, that signed the end of their ride. Daichi hopped off first, extending again his hand to Tetsurou, who took it, without hesitation this time; they walked away, both smiling brightly, then Kuroo exclaimed:

“We’re one-one Sa’amura, we need a tiebreaker”

“You’re right! Let’s see” the man hummed, looking around and after a moment he perked up screaming an “Ah!” pointing at his right, towards what it looked like a strongman game. So they took that direction and while they were waiting their turn Kuroo studied attentively the prizes, looking for something special; immediately his eyes lighted up and he pointed at the object:

“Look! That stuffed crow looks exactly like you! I will win it and I’ll give it to you like the real, kind, person I am.”

“Pfff I have some doubts about that”

“Never underestimate my determination, Sawamura” he turned to the guy responsible of the game and asked “Hey good man, how many for that crow?”

The man turned to look at the object and with a bored tone answered: “1000 pounds for that.”

“Perfect! Watch this Daichi!”

He took the hammer, that with his surprise was heavier that he thought, put himself in position and after managing to lift the hammer over his head, he smashed it down with a grunt. The puck rose full speed, passed the 800 pounds but fell down almost at 900. Kuroo was really disappointed in himself. He heard his date chuckling next to him. Daichi put a hand on his shoulder and said with an encouraging voice:

“Not bad. I’m impressed! Now let me try”

He removed his leather jacket and handled it to Kuroo, then took the hammer from his hand, gesturing him to move slightly away; he easily lifted the hammer up, his biceps fighting with the sleeves of his shirt.

_Oh dear Lord._

Sawamura slammed the hammer down and a clear picture of himself being manhandled by that powerful man crossed Kuroo’s mind, and consequently he forgot how to breathe. In the meantime, the puck not only reached the 1000 pounds, but it overcame them reaching the 1200. Tetsurou’s overexcited clapping started a bigger applause by the audience and Daichi rose his fist in victory; then he told the guy to give him the crow plushie. Turning to Tetsurou with a big smile, he asked him for his jacket and handed him the stuffed animal in return; the other man took it and hugged it. The weird gesture made Sawamura laugh and a grin curled on Tetsurou’s lips:

“Remind me to never challenge you with strength games. BUT” he paused, his grin growing wider: “I bet I can beat you at duck shoot!”

He exclaimed, before running full speed to said game direction, laughing like a child. Daichi ran after him, yelling:

“Don’t underestimate me!”

Needless to say, they went stand by stand challenging each other in every way possible; therefore, they both ended with multiple prizes of different dimensions, from big stuffed animals to small lucky charms. Running out of games to play they sat on a bench, both clearly exhausted but unmistakably happy. Daichi let out a content sigh and laid his head on the back of the bench, looking at the sky; Tetsurou took advantage of this peaceful moment, enjoying the view in front of him: Sawamura’s features were relaxed, his eyes half closed, lips curled in a pleased smile; he was absolutely beautiful and he had to know it:

“Who would’ve thought that behind this though façade there was an adorable guy who likes to play with stray cats, volunteering to the local animal shelter and is extraordinaire with an hammer in his hands. You’re really a beautiful person Daichi.”

Covering his face with both hands, Sawamura let out a muffled “Stop it” 

_Adorable._

A soft smile made its way through Kuroo’s face

“You’re not used to this kind of compliments, are you?”

The other didn’t answer right away. He slowly put his hand down on his lap, face still turned to the sky; his smile was always there but shifted into something more melancholic, and with a more serious tone he answered

“No. not really.” The boy let out a heavy sigh and continued, anticipating Kuroo’s question: “People always go pretty hardcore on me because of how I look; they never try to be gentle, mostly I get sordid _compliments_ , if we can even call them that, about my appearance. And I know what you’re thinking: _why don’t you change your look, then._ Well, because I like it and it’s a part of me, too! I don’t want to change just because people are stupid and base their behaviors only on the outside. If they want to go beyond my bad boy look and try to know me for real, I’m willing to satisfy their curiosity. But it has never happened”

_Strong and tender_

“Until now.”

He rolled his head in Tetsurou’s direction and smiled: “Yes, until now.”

Kuroo leaned over, flashing a toothy grin “You know, you’re like a crème bruleè”

The other snorted loudly, muttering “ _dork”,_ but Kuroo laughed and continued: “C’mon let me finish! It’s one of my favorite dessert, crispy and bittersweet on the outside, soft and delicious on the inside” 

Daichi tilted his head to have a better view of him. They were really close, Tetsurou could feel his warm breath: it smelled like ramen and beer and he was surprised at himself for not minding it at all. Sawamura was observing him, half lidded eyes so dark and intense they could melt him on the spot. His eyes flicked on Kuroo’s mouth and he licked his lips unconsciously. Tetsurou was hyperaware of that gaze, a look that brought a word in his mind:

_Hungry_

Daichi leaned a little bit more, noses nearly brushing, and he whispered:

“Is this too forward?”

Kuroo could feel his heart beating so fast that he was afraid it would go out of his chest; he couldn’t help thinking how wonderful this guy was and how badly he wanted to kiss those plump wet lips.

_C’mon Tetsurou, stop being a chicken._

And with this last self-encouragement he leaned in, his mouth almost touching Daichi’s. He let out a husky “No” and filled the gap between them, kissing the other man slowly and sweetly. He could feel the other’s hand caressing his neck, the gentle touch sending goosebumps all over his body. Tetsurou had never felt like that with only a single kiss. He cupped the other’s face to deepen the kiss but the feeling of something wet on his hand made him stop in confusion. He opened his eyes to see what was happening and saw tears lining Daichi’s cheeks so, predictably, he panicked:

“What happened? Did I do something wrong? Wha-“

But Daichi chuckled between the sobs and that made Kuroo more and more confused.

“You’re perfect” he said wiping some tears with the back of his hand. “The thing is… ” he took a deep breath: “I’ve never been kissed in such a gentle and thoughtful way. No one had ever done it before. But damn, I’ve never thought I’d react like this, I’m absolutely ridiculous.”

A watery laugh escaped from his mouth and Kuroo was simply astonished.

_How dare these people treat an amazing person like Sawamura Daichi in such a rude way?! How dare they, make him feel not loved?!_

Immediately, he reacted in what he considered the best way: he hugged him, so tight he made the other catch his breath. Sawamura rested his head on his shoulder and they stayed comfortable in that position for a while, until Tetsurou kissed the top of his head and said: 

“I’ll kiss you like that a million times and more, if you’ll allow me.”

Slowly, the other lifted his head from his shoulder, facing him, his hand touched Tetsurou’s face, running circles on his cheek with his thumbs; Kuroo couldn’t look away from him even if he wanted to.

After an intense moment the shorter man chirped:

“We’ll see!”

While grinning widely, and like that the moment was gone. Kuroo let out and indignant huff, folding his arms on his chest and Daichi laughed, a wholehearted and happy laugh that, Teturou thought, will never fail to warm his heart.

“I’m joking”

While an ultimate chuckle was rumbling out of his chest, he put his arms on Kuroo’s shoulder, one hand reaching and playing with the hair on his nape. They bumped their foreheads and stared at each other with soft eyes and sweet smiles when Daichi finally said:

“I’ll let you kiss me every time you want, in every way you want, Tetsurou.”

“Mmh, that’s nice to hear”

They stayed like that, basking in each other’s presence, in silence, until Kuroo took something from his pocked and put it in Daichi’s hand. The other boy gave a look at it and smiled: it was a keychain with a black charm shaped as a cat, with sparkling yellow eyes.

“I saw it when you were taking the beers, it reminded me of Amber, so I brought it”

Daichi caressed the charm with his fingers and declared: “I absolutely love it.”

“I’m glad” Tetsurou smiled “Now let’s go get you and all these precious prizes home before someone tries to steal them _and you_ away from me!”

The other man snorted, and after giving Kuroo a peck on the lips he got up, collecting all the stuff they won. When he turned, Tetsurou was waiting for him, bright smile and a hand extended in his direction; Daichi took it and they headed to the car, crossing the entire park. The atmosphere, despite the late hour, was still vibrant around them, full of screams, lights and colors and the feeling of the other’s warm hand in his made everything _more_ : more joyful, more brilliant, more harmonious, and it made Kuroo infinitely happy.

He had finally got through the surface and was incredibly excited to begin his journey through all the hidden beauties in the deepness of that ocean called Sawamura Daichi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my bro Mako <3 love you bruh.


End file.
